The Aftermath of Manor Farm
by Cannkat
Summary: The animals can't tell which are the pigs and which are the humans. Snowball's been up to something. Some humans just aren't that bad. Boxer's still alive. The revolution is starting up again, this time animals versus animals. Note: this is a project that I did for one of my classes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry to all of my readers who have followed me and thought this was part of the PJO fandom. If you're one of them, either go read Animal Farm by George Orwell or if you have already read it stay here and read this.**

**Animal Farm is an amazing book. When I first started it, I thought it was going to be one of those read-it-for-school-and-get-a-good-grade-on-it-then-forget-about-it type of books. But I was totally wrong! The book is really entertaining and has made my favorites list.**

**I'm actually writing this for school, so it'll be up fully before winter break, which starts on the 24th for me.**

**I bet you want to get to the actual story now, so here it is. **

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The Aftermath of Manor Farm

Summary: The animals can't tell which are the pigs and which are the humans. Snowball's been up to something. Some humans just aren't that bad. Boxer's still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I-<strong>

Snowball couldn't believe what was happening at Manor Farm, previously called Animal Farm. The pigs are acting like humans, in direct violation of the Seven Commandments!

He paced across the room. Boxer, who had heroically escaped the cart, Benjamin, who had left Manor Farm just a few hours after the animals couldn't distinguish between the pigs and humans, Clover, who had left Manor Farm with Benjamin, and the group of four hens, who had gotten tired of Napoleon selling their eggs, were also in the room.

"We will create a farm of our own!" Snowball finally declared.

"But… how?" Boxer asked.

"You didn't let me finish, my dear comrade. After creating a farm of our own, we will take over Manor Farm and bring things back to what they were before Napoleon took over."

"You have to get more animals to do that." Benjamin commented.

"That's why we have pigeons." A flock of pigeons flew into the room with a dramatic flourish. There were about 6 pigeons in all.

The hens seemed to believe this was a good idea. The pigeons left to spread the news about the new Animal Farm, avoiding any humans or pigs as they did so.

After a few days, more animals appeared. There were hens, roosters, horses, donkeys, dogs, cows, and many more.

Snowball, Boxer, Benjamin, and Clover decided to take charge. As, although all animals were given a choice, they still needed leaders.

On the first official meeting, a week after the pigeons had left; the animals sung Beasts of England.

_Beasts of England! Beasts of Ireland!_

_Beasts of land and sea and skies!_

_Hear the hoof beats of tomorrow!_

_See the golden future rise!_

_How does the life of an animal pass?_

_In endless drudgery._

_What's the first lesson an animal learns?_

_To endure its slavery._

_How does the life of an animal end?_

_In cruel butchery._

_Beasts of England! Beasts of Ireland!_

_Beasts of land and sea and skies!_

_Hear the hoof beats of tomorrow!_

_See the golden future rise!_

_Now the day of beasts is coming,_

_Tyrant man shall lose his throne_

_And the shining fields of England_

_Shall be trod by beasts alone._

_Pull the rings from out your noses_

_Tear the saddle from your back!_

_Bit and spur must rust forever,_

_Cruel whips no more shall crack._

_Beasts of England, seize the prizes,_

_Wheat and barley, oats and hay,_

_Clover, beans and mangel wurzel_

_Shall be ours upon that day._

"Dear comrades! We are here to be free and equal! There are only 7 commandments you must follow to be free and equal and to never turn into a human- like being.

"First, whatever goes on two legs in an enemy.

"Second, whatever goes on four legs, or has wings, is a friend.

"Third, no animal shall wear clothes.

"Fourth, no animal shall sleep in a bed.

"Fifth, no animal shall drink alcohol.

"Sixth, no animal shall kill another animal.

"Lastly, but not least, all animals are equal!" The animals began cheering and some even started singing 'Beasts of England' again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think as a review please! I have decided to promote a story from the Animal Farm fandom each chapter. There will at least be one story and no more than five. I haven't read many of them, so I'll promote the one that I have read and loved.<strong>

**Title: **All for Ribbons and Sugar Cubes

**Author: **RainfallSeven

**Published/Updated: **2/29/2012

**Status: **1 Chapter; Complete

**id: **7882950

**Genre: **Drama/Angst

**Rated: **Fiction K+. 9 and up.

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but this is saved on my school computer and I haven't gotten on my school computer and gotten around to updating it in a while. So sorry about that, if anyone is actually reading this.**

Napoleon was upset. Benjamin, Clover, and all of the hens had disappeared. Rumors were spreading about Snowball creating a new farm. Some of the animals even believed that Snowball wasn't evil!

"This is absurd!" Napoleon muttered to himself, while pacing the length of his private room.

He was dressed in a suit, complete with a bowtie. The bed had sheets on it, which the other animals didn't know of and shall never know of.

Napoleon had to do something about Snowball, but for now, he had to get the idea that Snowball wasn't evil out of the animals' heads.

Of course, he was too busying trying to figure out how to get that idea out of their heads, that he didn't know that Manor Farm was being attacked.

When Napoleon finally came out of his private room, he found that the sheep and pigs were the only ones left. Squealer explained that the rest had left with Snowball, who had convinced them that Napoleon was nefarious.

"How do they even know what that means?"

"Apparently it sounded bad." Squealer explained.

"Snowball attacked us!"

"Actually, he never really injured anyone…"

"He still attacked us!" Napoleon was pitching a fit.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is pretty short and doesn't include any dialogue. It's also the last chapter.**

There were tons of animals at the new Animal Farm. Manor Farm barely had any left. Snowball knew that it would be easy to take over Manor Farm, but the next part would be even harder. Snowball decided to just deal with taking over Manor Farm for now. He could figure out what to do next after that.

Taking over Manor Farm was pretty easy. Napoleon and the other pigs ran away the second they saw Snowball and his army coming. Snowball knew that Manor Farm had more resources, therefore it would be a better idea to stay there. It was also late at night and the animals were tired and wanted to sleep. The sheep from Manor Farm joined the other sheep.

When the humans found out about this, they were upset. They had been planning on taking over Manor Farm. Some of the other humans, who were against killing animals, managed to convince the ones that wanted to take over Manor Farm that doing that wouldn't be such a good idea. Animals and humans living together in peace and harmony would be so much better.

The humans and animals met one day. They agree that no one would ever kill any human or animal. Anyone who does will be banished forever. The humans would grow and harvest crops and the animals would create dairy. There was a sort of government devised, 3 animals and 3 humans to lead.

The system may not last forever, as that's practically impossible. Someone would come along at some point and destroy the system. Everyone just hoped that it would be later than sooner.


End file.
